Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 June 2017
11:58 uhm ok? that's... a good pun,i guess...? 12:03 Chat is very ded 12:42 Currently doing the logo for PvZ Wiki Summer Nights 01:19 hi 01:20 (beastly) 01:20 hi 01:20 bye 01:23 bye 01:25 gg 01:26 wordmark finished 02:34 :O 02:36 . 02:42 ded 02:44 Ok phantom 02:44 Yo wassup Bearjedi 02:44 pm 02:44 PM' 02:44 lol 02:44 jinx 02:34 :O 02:36 . 02:42 ded 02:44 Ok phantom 02:44 Yo wassup Bearjedi 02:44 pm 02:44 PM' 02:44 lol 02:44 jinx 03:11 Phantom of Ra 03:11 check pm 03:11 You check it now 03:13 it's weird that the username d*** doesn't banned globally from all wiki 03:15 Thats because Dick is a proper name itself 03:13 it's weird that the username d*** doesn't banned globally from all wiki 03:15 Thats because Dick is a proper name itself 03:17 We now have a female administrator 03:17 o. 03:18 Marcia Aeris just got promoted with unanimous support 03:17 We now have a female administrator 03:17 o. 03:18 Marcia Aeris just got promoted with unanimous support 03:20 aye 03:21 Battles branch is almost open 03:21 Me and Phantom gotta finish some stuff 03:21 oh golly 03:24 Okay first 3 battles are ready 03:24 We'll probably still be changing them but you can vote on the polls and post now 03:24 go ahead 03:24 Board:Battles 03:26 Yeah, I am subscribed to Fry, actuallu 03:23 Noice, Bear 03:23 Hi shroomstagramuser 03:23 I saw you on Fry's stream eariler 03:24 Okay first 3 battles are ready 03:24 We'll probably still be changing them but you can vote on the polls and post now 03:24 go ahead 03:24 Board:Battles 03:26 Yeah, I am subscribed to Fry, actuallu 03:27 i vote pineclone 03:27 because it's like JOHN CENA 03:27 i vote pineclone 03:27 because it's like JOHN CENA 03:32 Okay 03:32 The Battles branch is now open 03:33 k00l 03:34 The Current Featured Battle is announced on main page 03:34 This will show one of the opening battles 03:36 If we don't get at least 20 posts on our threads in the next 2 weeks, I'll have to remove the branch 03:32 Okay 03:32 The Battles branch is now open 03:33 k00l 03:34 The Current Featured Battle is announced on main page 03:34 This will show one of the opening battles 03:36 If we don't get at least 20 posts on our threads in the next 2 weeks, I'll have to remove the branch 03:38 Wait 03:38 20 votes 03:38 the posts are only bonus opinions 03:38 Duh 03:39 Special 03:39 stop doorspamming 03:39 oh wait 03:39 that isn't special 03:39 im a dumbass 03:38 Wait 03:38 20 votes 03:38 the posts are only bonus opinions 03:38 Duh 03:39 Special 03:39 stop doorspamming 03:39 oh wait 03:39 that isn't special 03:39 im a dumbass 03:39 maverick, stop doorspamming pls 03:40 If he comes back I'm banning him 03:42 ._. 03:43 -,- 03:43 if more than 20 03:44 g00d? 03:45 (y) 03:46 4w3s0m3 03:39 maverick, stop doorspamming pls 03:40 If he comes back I'm banning him 03:42 ._. 03:43 -,- 03:43 if more than 20 03:44 g00d? 03:45 (y) 03:46 4w3s0m3 03:51 hello? 03:52 h1 03:56 hi 03:51 hello? 03:52 h1 03:56 hi 04:02 copper freddy 04:02 ^ ralts 04:02 copper freddy 04:02 ^ ralts 04:16 OK, I forced the wikitable on mobile to have borders 04:16 That should do it for the upgrade templates 04:17 Also, I added the slider on main page. Check it on mobile 04:16 OK, I forced the wikitable on mobile to have borders 04:16 That should do it for the upgrade templates 04:17 Also, I added the slider on main page. Check it on mobile 04:18 what temps 04:18 what temps 04:23 Template:PeashooterUpgrades 04:23 Ones like these 04:23 *this 04:24 I need one image for "Featured", guys 04:24 i see 04:25 Phan 04:25 What should I use for the "Featured" category shown on mobile... 04:25 Check our CSS log last night 04:25 At 2a.m =)) 04:26 Just link it here 04:26 Im in a middle of making the mobile main page 04:26 No one has updated it for like a year 04:26 Make it 04:26 makemobilegreatagain 04:26 I use mobile wiki a lot 04:23 Template:PeashooterUpgrades 04:23 Ones like these 04:23 *this 04:24 I need one image for "Featured", guys 04:24 i see 04:25 Phan 04:25 What should I use for the "Featured" category shown on mobile... 04:25 Check our CSS log last night 04:25 At 2a.m =)) 04:26 Just link it here 04:26 Im in a middle of making the mobile main page 04:26 No one has updated it for like a year 04:26 Make it 04:26 makemobilegreatagain 04:26 I use mobile wiki a lot 04:27 MediaWiki:Wikia.css?diff=1771664&oldid=1769175 04:27 Hiya Shroomy 04:27 hola 04:28 Marcia just became an admin, if you didn't know already 04:28 And I know. 04:28 I wonder how will she use her rights then. 04:28 (shrug) 04:28 Probably the way she used her other rights 04:28 We haven't had a female admin in a long while. 04:29 Tbh, Marc won't use her admin rights properly. 04:29 lol yea 04:29 wait who am i agreeing to 04:29 I have faith in her. 04:29 About that 04:29 50/50 04:29 Camwood as an admin is a failure 04:29 He got 100% support, so... 04:29 *She 04:29 I meant that 04:29 Know what 04:29 camwood should be a she 04:29 Camwood fails on so many levels 04:29 I contacted a Staff to edit our CSS last night. 04:30 @Shroom Its his temper 04:30 Our Theme Designer too. Both is buggy as hell and no one fix it. 04:30 He cant control it, unlike Marcia 04:30 But, he'll keep his rights, because we don't want to trigger him :P 04:30 One shit that changed it all 04:30 I wonder how will both use their rights. 04:30 Marc will never touch the code obiviously :p 04:30 @PL They wont 04:30 Wait 04:30 what do u mean by "buggy"? 04:31 Maybe she'll start diving into the coding of the wiki 04:31 I contacted staff to edit our CSS last night. 04:31 Camwood just goes around acting triggered 04:31 Don't you see any different in background? 04:31 http://prntscr.com/fkd5vd 04:31 Because of that change finally I can use common.css 04:32 The background is still Galactic Gardens for me 04:32 what? 04:32 Yep. 04:32 http://prntscr.com/fkd63p 04:32 profile outdated 04:32 ur damn css... 04:32 also 04:32 the header for me is sometimes buggy too 04:32 better 04:33 tbh 04:33 Cam should have stayed content mod, tbh 04:33 it sometimes change into the original green color and i was like wtf 04:33 @Shroom Content mod was perfect for him 04:33 Like, we only have 2 04:33 Tru 04:33 hi 04:33 Wait 04:33 I'm willing to be demoted to content mod just to add variety 04:33 Just do it 04:34 But I won't have that happen. I'm happy being an admin 04:34 I rember the day where there were too many rollbacks 04:34 What do u think Marc would ruin the wiki with 04:34 Like, there were 11 to 14 04:34 And I doubt she would ruin it at all 04:34 I dont see any yet besides the temper, like Cam 04:34 Even then 04:34 She's rather mature 04:34 talking about staff pos i see 04:35 tru 04:35 Cam is still a child 04:35 that... changes everything 04:35 idk what to say 04:35 psychologically 04:35 @Flurr tru tho 04:35 i dont see him releasing his temper recently though 04:35 Do u have any idea that we can use for "Featured"? 04:35 or maybe he do 04:35 not as much as before 04:35 Check any important thread he participates in. 04:35 @SE12 Just becuz nothing bad happened yet 04:36 currently... 04:36 hmm 04:36 It's like he wants to purposely trigger himself by picking arguments with random people 04:36 now let's make discord official 04:36 and see how cam react 04:36 And he seems to want to be persuading votes he created to be the ones he wants. 04:36 btw shroom 04:36 would you like to join pvz staff server? 04:36 made by cam by the way 04:36 Not sure 04:36 @Phan It is not my damn CSS, it is our wiki fault not enabling usage of background 04:37 I barely use Discord, anyways 04:37 Staff had to get in and change 04:37 i cant lol 04:37 SET IT TO NEVER EXPIRED PLS 04:37 soon i might be a staff 04:37 are you sure? 04:37 (thonk) 04:37 that emote tho 04:37 ues 04:38 I've blocked more people than Cam 04:38 wow 04:38 i kinda wish my text would be changed to green. 04:38 then again, he's kinda new 04:39 k. 04:39 change gren 04:40 shroom how do you do that custom background on your text? 04:40 find a pic 04:40 ask and fork an admin 04:40 and then contact an admin or a bcrat for that 04:40 I'll change it 04:41 great, time to navigate the css again 04:41 okay 04:42 and it's dead again 04:42 like a cycle 04:42 like a wheel 04:42 like big round bo- 04:42 like a loop 04:43 what if homing thistle for heroes 04:43 got the picture 04:43 on my user profile 04:43 welp you killed him with the picture 04:43 named k..png 04:43 (clap) 04:44 sylveon 04:44 homing thistle as hero 04:44 hmm 04:44 you mean this http://prntscr.com/fkd8tf 04:44 not as sexy as beta-carrotina i guess 04:44 lolsuggestivecarrot 04:44 yes 04:44 i brought him back with suggestions 04:44 aldistypo 04:45 almost 12 AM 04:47 hello? 04:47 R.I.P BEARJEDI FROM THE CHAT 04:47 yknow someone should really fix this temp 04:48 There are 2 types of chat 04:48 Wut temp 04:48 *staff 04:48 Fandom Staffs and Wiki Staffs 04:48 Who do you want to call (troll) 04:48 arent they the same 04:48 hmm 04:48 http://prntscr.com/fkd9un 04:48 this temp 04:48 i wont call them fandom staff 04:48 Fandom Staffs can demote b-crat (troll) 04:48 i will call them FANDOM staff instead 04:49 holy shit 04:49 i found a way to increase my mainspace edit number 04:49 BAM! 04:49 Main page mobile FINISHED 04:49 i will call them user with ranks 04:49 kthx 04:49 Okay I will check @Phan 04:49 If it is horrible I will kill you 04:49 srsly the (PvZH) link stuff for those deck templates 04:49 ENJOY, also curse u FANDOM 04:50 Stop blaming them ;-; 04:50 @PL gimme opinions 04:50 shroom? 04:50 I talked with one of the staff this morning of Discord LIVE 04:51 http://prntscr.com/fkdahc 04:51 wait 04:51 there is discord LIVE? 04:51 i remember there is only discord, not discord LIVE 04:51 Another troll.. 04:51 must be a new feature 04:51 (think) 04:51 https://prnt.sc/fkdajk 04:51 *Goes on main page on mobile* 04:51 im expecting "awful" 04:52 Still horrible 04:52 AT LEAST THERE IS A SLIDER 04:52 [s[ But cheer up, ours is worse 04:52 kool 04:53 http://prntscr.com/fkdazj 04:53 The color is horrible 04:53 I can't read the text 04:53 On mobile 04:53 I am on UC tho 04:53 UC? 04:54 I dont get what u mean 04:55 UC Broswer for Mobile 04:55 Java platform, not even Android 04:57 oh 05:00 Check Discussions 05:01 I'm gonna sleep now bi 05:03 cya 05:03 * Phantom of Ra out! 05:03 by 05:04 Wait 05:04 I still dont get it 05:04 What do u mean by horrible color @PL 05:05 Lemme try using UC on my computer 05:05 Using Kemulator 05:06 http://prntscr.com/fkde10 05:06 fml 05:07 "250%" 05:08 ? 05:08 It doesn't load -_- 05:13 FUK! 05:13 THE MANAGE BRANCH FEATURE SUKS 05:13 calm down 05:13 xD 05:13 Get used to it - PL 05:13 http://prntscr.com/fkdfjv first time im seeing shit like this on the activity feed 05:14 new branch eh 05:14 btw does anyone have like hex codes for pvzheroes stuff 05:15 like say Brainy Class hex color 05:15 Sheitty 05:15 Plants vs. Zombies 1 & @ 05:15 r u kiddin me 05:15 1 & @ 05:15 1 & @ 05:15 1 & 2 05:16 I wish this were Discord -__ 05:16 i wish this lawn had interactive bots 05:17 i wish i can be able to change my chat tag and stuff 05:17 OK, I cant fuking move the pvZ1&2 discussion branch down 05:17 (clap) 05:17 wait 05:17 are you doing that by yourself again 05:17 did you archive all thread in pvz1? 05:17 cuz i notice many of them have gone 05:18 Its still there in the new merged branc... wait 05:18 meanwhile nobody give a damn about literature branch 05:18 hmm 05:19 Its still there. I merged it in the PvZ1&2 branch 05:19 But I cant move it down 05:19 oh 05:19 Really? 05:19 ok then 05:19 PvZ1&2? :| 05:19 @Drek 05:21 k hai 05:22 kbai 05:23 seems legit 05:23 What's legit? 05:25 this is legit 05:27 =-= 05:29 God I feel so mentally frail right now 05:29 I have had a pretty stressful week and it ain't fun. 05:37 Seriously, the Discord server is just 05:37 God, why. 05:37 Discord is unlike this Wiki chat 05:38 Discord PvZW Server, not Discord Server. 05:38 People constantly get on the case of the rules and the people that manage them (namely Jack5Ninja) but this is what happens when you throw that out the window or have staff that simply doesn't care 05:38 You get the PvZW Discord. 05:38 I care. 05:38 And probably, I am the only one who care. 05:38 And all the toxic crap that gets posted there. 05:39 Yep. 05:42 Hey Reap 05:44 And don't even get me STARTED on what MS was like on the Discord. 05:44 He got permabanned there for insulting me IIRC. 05:46 Like, seriously. 05:46 I am playing Bejeweled, sorry. 05:49 Battles branch is open 05:49 @bearjedi: you still ship Princess Kitty with Repeagddegon? 05:49 duh 05:50 Really? Even after all this time? 05:51 I don 05:51 ...hit enter too soon 05:51 I don't even REMEMBER the former user 05:51 Is Princess Kitty even ON the wiki anymore 05:51 PK x Reap is still a thing? 05:51 hey camwood 05:51 Hiya MS 05:51 my favorite user 05:51 i havent been here in a while 05:51 on chat i mean 05:37 Seriously, the Discord server is just 05:37 God, why. 05:37 Discord is unlike this Wiki chat 05:38 Discord PvZW Server, not Discord Server. 05:38 People constantly get on the case of the rules and the people that manage them (namely Jack5Ninja) but this is what happens when you throw that out the window or have staff that simply doesn't care 05:38 You get the PvZW Discord. 05:38 I care. 05:38 And probably, I am the only one who care. 05:38 And all the toxic crap that gets posted there. 05:39 Yep. 05:42 Hey Reap 05:42 My bot.. 05:43 Hmmmmmm 05:44 And don't even get me STARTED on what MS was like on the Discord. 05:44 He got permabanned there for insulting me IIRC. 05:46 Like, seriously. 05:46 I am playing Bejeweled, sorry. 05:49 Battles branch is open 05:49 @bearjedi: you still ship Princess Kitty with Repeagddegon? 05:49 duh 05:50 Really? Even after all this time? 05:51 I don 05:51 ...hit enter too soon 05:51 I don't even REMEMBER the former user 05:51 Is Princess Kitty even ON the wiki anymore 05:51 PK x Reap is still a thing? 05:51 hey camwood 05:51 Hiya MS 05:51 my favorite user 05:51 i havent been here in a while 05:51 on chat i mean 2017 06 16